thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 498th Hunger Games/@comment-24712732-20140630000412
District 9 female Name: Kelly Curt Age: '''14 '''District: 9 Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Kelly is a big teaser, but in the good way, tough living with a negligent family made her depressed, because she was being treated unkindly and being opressed all the time. Running away from home so young, Kelly was forced to grow up mentally extremely fast, wich made her quite crazy for a while. Kelly is not manipulative, but she can make people do something that will make her life better. She is kind, innocent and a really nice person with everyone around her. '''Weapon: '''Slingshot, spear, bow and arrows '''Height: 5`1 Strenghts: Kelly is really good hiding, a skill that she needed to learn as a thief. She is also good climbing and swimming, but not long distances. She is a fast runner and is really good with a slingshot. She also has reasonable spear throwing skills. Weaknesses: '''She is not good fishing or hunting. She also doesn`t know how to make a fire with matches. '''Fears: '''Death '''Interview strategy: Make the audience feel glad and tell lots of jokes about bread Bloodbath strategy: No participation, just run/swim away Games strategy: '''Use camouflage to hide during most of the time. Avoid trouble completely and don`t go to the feast. '''Backstory: Kelly was born in District 9. She grew up with a family that treated her extremely unkindly. They didn`t love her and they opressed her all the time. With them, she only bought clothes once a year, and had to do all the work in her house. She never received birthday gifts or hugs, wich made her extremely depressed. At school, she was bullied by the other girls and had only one friend, Victorie. When Kelly was 10 and Victoria was 12, Victoria was sent to the Hunger Games, and was the first dead. Kelly was extremely saddened about the only one who cared about her dying that way, so she started to hate the Capitol. Other than this, she was still trying to make friends, being kind and lovely, not pretending, she knew that was the real her.After her 12th birthday, her parents started to offend her more and more, so she ran away from home, with tears running down her face. She started to live in the street and do everything herself, so she was forced to grow up mentally faster than all the other children. She hid on alleys and stole food from bake shops, but one day, the owner of one of those bakeshops got her in action. He drove with her untill the Justice building, where, as punishment, the mayor decided to make her volunteer for the Hunger Games, to show the rest of the little thiefs from District 9 that who stole would done like Kelly, but Kelly is not afraid. She can`t be afraid. She wants to show them that she can win the Hunger Games, doesn`t matter what she needs to do to get to it and she will get to it. Doesn`t matter the cost. She will join the''' 2-12 alliance'''